Zanus
One of the innumerable goa'uld emerged after the fall of the Third Dynasty to the rank of System Lord Minor. Having never been to planet Earth because of his very low rank at the time, there is no mention of it in any earthly mythology. History Generated by one of the queens of the System Lord Atlas, Zanus grew up in one of the Titan Guards, overcoming not only his youth until he was fully matured. Being one of the hundreds of larvae that managed to reach maturity to take a host, Zanus was joined to gladiator of the arenas of the planet Aresopolis, fighting not only for his own life, but to obtain the freedom and adequate rank of the titan society. His guest, a gladiator called Gnaeus, was also specially selected because of the particularly violent and sadistic features carried on in the arenas and in private life. As a gladiator, Zanus learned the art of body-to-body combat, preferring that of the repertory (ancient legacy of Ancient Rome). For over a decade Zanus fought back with an impressive number of victories and massacring most of his brothers in single and group clashes. Called the Death Fisherman, Zanus eliminated most of the potential claimants for the final prize. After gaining admission to the final games, Zanus stood out as one of the three goa'uld winners although he had been thrown out at the last fight. Awarded with the freedom and liberation from the arena, Zanus entered the service of Atlas as one of his many underlords, but soon the intentions of the goa'uld became clear and Zanus abandoned Aresopolis starting a journey through the galaxy to understand the balance and start building one of his realities. For over several hundred years Zanus lost track until he reappeared on board a ha'tak in which he learned the fall of Ra. After occupying a minor planet once under Ra's control, Zanus slowly accumulated and without attracting the attention of Apophis and the goa'uld who in those years fought relentlessly for power, resources and troops in order to reappear sufficiently armed and powerful and to claim the rank of System Lord. In the following years the situation became more and more tense with the advent of strong Apophis of the forces of Sokar, the death of Cronus and not least the terrorist attack of the tok'ra at the Hasara space station. Aware of the confused situation, Zanus requested a meeting with the emerging Anubis, guaranteeing the rank of System Lord at least until Anubis remained in power. In the aftermath of the fall of the latter, Zanus was relegated as a System Lord Minor and considered at least in part a usurper of the title from a part of the System Lords.This brought Zanus to a kind of frustration and hatred towards the System Lord including his former master Atlas. Stargate Renaissance Zanus manages to capture in a lightning operation, the master Bra'tak using it as a subject for his experiments on a device that can accelerate aging or make it regress. While the rescue mission is underway by the SG1, Zanus is located between two fires as a rival goa'uld, reaches the planet where the device is present with the purpose of claiming it. To prevent this technology from ending up in an enemy's hand, Zanus takes her aboard his ha'tak with the subjects of his experiment, but the sabotage of an undercover tok'ra will lead to the destruction not only of the device, but of the same Ha'tak. Fortunately, Zanus abandons the ship just before its destruction through the stargate aboard the ship. Personality Zanus is an extremely selfish man, who exhibits a somewhat unbalanced personality, often with a lopsided smirk and that always includes scornful and derogatory comments in his speech. Zanus is insensitive and sadistic, highlighted in particular by his physical and sexual abuse of Pietros his personal Lo'taur. Zanus shows no shame and even mocks the slave in his suicide. Despite his cruel personality, Zanus was fearless in combat and enjoyed inflicting pain on his enemies only for the purpose of seeing them beg for mercy or death. He was, however, quite frustrated with the more powerful System Lords due to their lack of seeing him recognized as one of them. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords